As is well known, the installation of a typical drain assembly in a sink or the like is a cumbersome operation for one man. He must insert the assembly from above the sink and hold it while it is secured, as by a ring nut or the like, from below the sink. All this, besides requiring not a little manual dexterity, consumes considerable time, ten to twelve minutes not being unusual in many instances.
Since the cost of labor is an increasingly large part of building expense, anything which reduces the time necessary for various equipment installations reduces that cost. This is true even in so mundane an installation as that of drain assemblies, especially in larger projects in which many such assemblies must be installed. It is thus the primary object of the present invention to provide a drain assembly which can be installed by one man alone from above a sink in a small fraction of the time now required and which simultaneously accommodates sinks or the like of various wall thicknesses.